


Rain nd Stars (saiouma week 2020 day 5)

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Stars, Teasing, kiss, starting a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: BWAH saiouma week day 5:Prompt fo today is rain/stars and I chose both bc fuck youThey aren't in a relationnship but also kinda are you'll get it when you readAnyway this is very cute yeah :]
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Saiouma week 2020





	Rain nd Stars (saiouma week 2020 day 5)

"Saihara~chan." Ouma stood at the window of saiharas small apartment, looking down at the sidewalk thats usually littered with people. As of now though, it was clear. The little bit of sun you could see through the clouds starting to set, rain hitting the pavement. 

Saihara sat his phone down, walking over to wear the purple boy was standing. "Ouma~kun?" He looked out the window himself, remembering how much he likes the rain. He always has. 

"Your apartment is really nice for watching the rain. It's so quiet in here all the time that I can make out every little shitty convo people on the streets have. Someone today was talking about how their microwave got stolen. Their fucking microwave saihara~chan! They just ripped it out of the wall!" He makes a fake explosion sound, making a gesture like he's mind blown and falls onto the floor. 

The still standing boy laughs, reaching his hand out to help the other up. He takes it, and when he's up he doesn't let go. "We are holding hands now saihara~chan." 

"Yeah. We sure are, Ouma~kun." He smiles, laughing under his breath. 

The two weren't exactly dating, but they weren't not dating either. Ouma would flirt with saihara, trying to play it off as lies but it eventually stopped working. Saihara could see right through it at a certain point and just started entertaining him, or on occasion getting flustered. They also spent an abnormal amount of time together, ouma over at the tallers house almost everyday. They always went out and did something then came back and watched stuff or played games till ouma left, or they just both fell asleep. Usually when they fell asleep they would wake up cuddling practically. It startled them the first couple of times, but it started to feel normal. 

Just like the rain. It rained alot where they live. They got used to looking at it when ouma would come over and the clouds would rain down showers upon showers. Ouma didn't like the rain much, but if shuichi got the chance he would go out in the rain and just sit on the side walk at the back of the apartment building. It was peaceful. Quiet. Not like it wasn't always quiet in his apartment. 

Oumas eyes lit up, an idea clearly popping into his head. "I could go out in the rain with you today." 

"You sure you want to? Don't you hate getting wet?" Saihara scoffs playfully, starting to put on his raincoat knowing full and well even If ouma did hate getting wet, he'd still insist he was fine. 

The smaller pouts, grabbing another of saiharas raincoats off the rack and putting it on, it being understandably way to big on him. He grabs the detectives arm, running out to the back of the apartment building. 

They both sit on the pavement, overhanging roof shielding them mostly but not fully. Raindrops fall on the both of them. Saihara pulls his legs up to his chest, resting his arms ontop of his knees and smiling. The rain is oh so comforting. 

He's pulled out of a trance when ouma groans. "I'm still getting wet despite the rain jacket and the roof.." 

"I told you you wouldn't like it. We can go inside if youd like." He looked over at him, head rested on his arms and tilted to the side. 

Ouma stares for a moment, cursing under his breath about how cute Saihara is. "Nah I'm fine. I was just kidding about being upset." He hums, rocking in place. 

Saihara scoffs fondly. "You don't have to lie I know you just want to humor me." 

Its silent for a moment before the shorter speaks again. "Can I have a favor for what I'm doing for you, saihara~chan?" 

"Depends on what the favor is ouma~kun. And don't say something ridiculous like assassinating someone." He remarks. 

Ouma fake whines. "Aw I was gonna ask you to kill the guy that keeps calling me pipsqueak at the general storeeee!" He huffs. "Fine can we agree to holding hands and letting me scoot closer to you?" 

The taller grabs his hand, as he schools closer, leaning onto his shoulder. "gay." 

The shorter headbutts his shoulder. "gay." 

The rain starts to calm after and while of talking and sitting in place, feeling nice in eachother's company. Even if their hair and jackets were almost soaked now. It eventually all comes to a Holt and the clouds slowly move out of the way, revealing the moon and all the stars they could see. 

It was pretty. Really pretty. Ouma seemed to actually be enjoying himself now, nudging saihara and pointing at stars with his free hand, naming them whatever he could think of. Then, he got to the biggest and brightest star in the sky, he pointed at it, making sure the detective was looking. "That one gets the name shumai cuz' it's the prettiest and brightest star in the sky. It's also the one I noticed first." 

Saiharas face is definitely red. The nickname, calling him pretty, naming a star after him, and their super close to each other? It was hard not to be flustered. "O-ouma~kun that's.. really sweet."

"Pfft you're all flustered again. You do that alot." He giggles, then scooting away and letting go of his hand, standing up and reaching a hand back out to help saihara up. 

He takes it, standing up with him. "Well you keep flirting with me… it's not like I can really help it." The detective mumbles, letting go of the others hand and walking back towards the door into the apartment. 

Ouma stops him in his tracks. "Why do we keep waiting?" 

"...What?" 

He puts his hands to his side. "We keep waiting to actually start a relationship, saihara~chan. We act like a married couple! Well, except we don't kiss. I mean we did kiss that one time but th-" 

The taller cuts him off, waving his hands around. "Don't remind me! T-that was embarrassing!" 

"Aw are you saying you didn't like kissing me~?" 

"No! No… I really. Liked it. In fact I've wanted to again.. Many times." He stumbles over some words, realising he's said to much already. 

The smallers face is red, a very rare sight. "Uh.. Saihara~kun I hope you aren't lying to me." 

"i-i wouldnt about that kind of thing." He mutters. 

Ouma pauses for a moment, sighing. "Then are we going to…?" 

The detective bends down to his height and kisses him quickly. Quickly pulling back and hiding his face. 

The small boy in front of him just laughs and laughs and laughs. "god you're unbearably cute sometimes I just want to kill you!" 

"Ouma~kun!" His voice cracks as he speaks. 

And then they are both laughing. And they end up laughing till they can't anymore, the company they enjoy with each other everyday even better than usual. Yeah. Things would be different from now on.


End file.
